When I Saw Them
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Just a RogueLogan 1shot that took me 3 minutes to write. It's Bobby's POV & what thoughts go through his head when he sees his girlfriend with a certain Wolverine. R&R.


**A/N: **I just stayed up late one night & wrote this three-minute Rogue/Logan oneshot. It's in Bobby's POV & how he feels when he sees his girlfriend with a certain Wolverine. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

_I was just walking down the hall looking for my girlfriend. It's hardly a federal crime. I was going to apologize for Kitty but then I heard something._

_Something that made my heart stop beating for a few seconds. Something that made me start shaking with fear & rage._

_It was Logan's voice & Rogue's giggle. They sounded like they were together. Alone. Nothing happened between Kitty & me. But this SOUNDED quite the opposite._

_I stepped closer to where the door was open where the sound was coming from. It was Rogue's room. I broke into a cold sweat._

_What would I do without Rogue? What? I love her. She's my life. She's my reason for living. I looked into my future & all I saw was her. All I wanted was her. _

_I finally stepped in front of the door & I wanted my voice to demand what was going on but no sound came. _

_I wanted my feet to move but they did nothing. They just stayed frozen. I couldn't stop staring. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't what it looked like._

_Yeah right Bobby. I told myself. She just dropped something in her mouth & he was helping her find it. I wish. _

_I mean, Rogue wanted to be able to touch people. A handshake, a hug, a kiss. So when she go cured I thought it was for me. But it turned out it's for… Logan? _

_I mean, I'd seen how he got jealous of our relationship & how she had hesitated saying 'boyfriend' but I thought that was a protective feeling._

_Not the feeling of love. Not the feelings I've had for her forever. And Jean? Well she always loved Scott._

_Maybe Logan always loved Rogue. Maybe Jean was… an… infatuation. That's right. Rogue is his true love & Jean was an infatuation._

_Rogue moaned like I thought that she'd do with me. Was I her infatuation or was her play toy? Or was I simply to make Logan jealous?_

_Why would I be impressive over Logan anyway? What **were **you thinking Bobby! He's Mister I-always-know-what-to-do-so-fallow-my-lead & **somehow **he pulls it off! _

_He's much more impressive then I am. But still, it's not like Rogue even **broke up **with me. I just found them panting in Rogue's room on her bed._

_I mean, couldn't one of them at least drop by & tell me? Why did she have to break my heart like this?_

_Oh yeah Bobby! Get real! Logan's just drop by my room & say 'Hey Bobby, I have been in intense making-out sessions with your girlfriend Rogue! Just thought you should know & we're ordering pizza, want some?' Yeah right!_

_I mean, couldn't Logan just leave this **one **thing to me? I wouldn't say popular but everyone knows who he is. Just like I wish I was. Everyone pays attention to him & god-forbid he's not in the spotlight. _

_Couldn't he just leave a **girl **for me? There's millions of girls! Couldn't he just leave **one **for me? Couldn't he leave Rogue?_

_He wished he could burst in & tell Logan off. But he feet wouldn't move. They didn't even notice him. He might as well be invisible._

_And what would he tell Logan anyway? 'You stole my girlfriend prepare to die!'? Logan would die alright. From laughing! _

_And Rogue? As nice as she is she'd have to so up her side that would bust from laughing so hard._

_Then she said something that made me feel like crying. She said, 'What would I do without you Logan?' & then she kissed him. Well what will **I **do without her?_

_What would I do when I never got to feel her lips? Or hold her hand? Or hug her? Or think of all the things we'll never do together! And never talk about!_

_Then he said 'Rogue, I love you.' & my breath caught in my throat… he loved her? Now was the ultimate test. Did she love him back… or not?_

'_I love you too Logan.' She whispered. Now I was horrified. They loved each other. It was the end of it for her & me. _

_I felt angry. But at the same time I felt broken-hearted. But then again I felt devastated. Rogue has been getting hot & heavy with Logan & never even broke up with me?_

_I thought she loved **me**. I should have known better. I really, really should have. It was probably love at first sight._

'_Rogue,' Logan was saying, 'It was love a first sight for me.' 'Me too.' She agrees, 'But Logan, you are making me blush!'_

_Am I phycic or **what**? I wondered. But when will she say, 'But Logan, what about Bobby?' & when will he say, 'Who cares about him Rogue?' & then they'll start making out?_

'_But Logan, what about Bobby?' Rogue said just then. 'Who cares about him Rogue?' Logan then said. Then she leaned forward & captured his lips with hers._

_**SEE WHAT A FREAKING MEAN? **Can't these people quit copying the soap operas? I wonder. _

_Because when I saw them, I felt a rush of anger. Because when I saw them, I felt devastated. Because when I saw them, I felt heartbroken. Because when I saw them, I felt jealous._

_When I Saw Them, Me, Bobby, felt betrayed._


End file.
